Un amor no olvidado
by yamato ishida yagami
Summary: Taichi y Yamato tras mas tarde del final de digimon 02Taichi se entera de un suceso entre una pareja de sus mejores amigos, sora y Yamato han roto su relacion,o mejor dicho Yamato a roto la relacion y ahora Taichi enojado trata de pedir explicaciones a su


**Un amor no olvidado.**

_**Escrito por: Yamato Ishida Yagami(o Steve Burnside)**_

-Matt! Yamato! Ábreme la puerta ya!-La voz que sonaba al otro lado era la del joven Yagami, un hombre joven de 25 años, cabellos color marrón, piel bronceada, ojos expresivos y el cual ahora mismo estaba de un humor de perros, o al menos eso pensaba Ishida, el joven rubio al otro lado de la puerta, un joven de la misma edad que Yagami, Ishida un joven de cabellos rubios un poco largos hasta los hombros, y de unos intensos ojos azules que sorprendidos miraban como la puerta era golpeada por el otro que estaba afuera.

-Mira Taichi no tengo ganas de escuchar tus sermones sobre lo que esta bien y lo que no así que largo, además en el plan que vienes no pienso abrirte….-

Se escucho un silencio al otro lado de la puerta y después…-¿y en que plan crees que vengo?—Venga Tai de sobras nos conocemos, estas enojado conmigo por algo que no te incumbe a ti!-

Yagami suspiro tratando de tranquilizarse, pero no podía sencillamente aquello le sacaba de sus casillas.-Mira Yamato si tu no hubieras dejado a…-

Clic! Se abrió la puerta, Yagami no se lo esperaba y se sorprendió al ver al otro lado a su amigo un tanto abatido.

-Anda pasa Tai, creo que no es manera de solucionar las cosas así, además todos los vecinos de seguro se abran enterado del escándalo que estábamos montando y estas cosas es mejor hablarlas en privado…-

Yagami asintió en silencio y entro en el piso de Ishida, el cual cerró la puerta nada más entrar el moreno, Yamato hizo a Tai un gesto con la mano de que tomara asiento o se pusiera cómodo.

-¿Te apetece algo?-

-No, tú sabes que solo quiero hablar sobre lo sucedido….-

El rubio suspiro resignado se dio la vuelta y comenzó a hablar.

-Tai, se que te da rabia todo esto y lo entiendo, pero quiero que lo entiendas….no, espera, no quiero…necesito que lo entiendas que no es lo mismo…-

-¡¿Entender! No! No lo puedo entender déjame decirte por que no lo entiendo!

Resulta que tu mi mejor amigo desde hace años se enamoro de Sora mi mejor amiga a ambos os aprecio y cuando me entere que salíais juntos respete vuestros sentimientos a pesar que yo amaba a Sora, pero no me importo que ella eligiera a otro con tal de que la hiciera feliz, y ese elegido fuiste tu, mi mejor amigo si; que felicidad veros tan alegres y tan bien juntos, me alegro mucho, mas tarde yo encontré otra mujer con la que tuve unas relaciones y con la cual tuve un hijo precioso y me case con ella, mi pena fue que ella murió y sufrí mucho Yamato no sabes cuanto entonces yo te veía a ti y a Sora y me daban mucha envidia, ya que vosotros lo teníais todo, os amabais y con el tiempo tuvisteis dos hijos preciosos, un niño y una niña…el problema esta en que el señorcito Ishida nunca pidió matrimonio a su querida Sora, así que ella ilusionada se lo comenta un buen día al señor Ishida y este que es lo que la dice así sin mas? Que no! Que no quiere casarse con ella por que ama a otra persona!... ¿Te imaginas lo que sentí al verla aparecer llorando, con el corazón roto solo por que tu la has rechazado?...sentí rabia, tristeza tu que lo tienes todo y lo vas a dejar escapar por... ¿por que?...-

Yamato agacho la cabeza como abatido simplemente recordando lo sucedido hace unas horas antes de que Yagami viniera a su casa…

Xxxxx Flash Back xxxxX

Yamato estaba escribiendo algo en su habitación cuando entro una hermosa mujer joven pelirroja de ojos castaños, facciones suaves, la joven vestía elegante y se acerco a Ishida le dio un beso en una mejilla, Ishida por su parte hizo como si no pasara nada pero al notar que la joven le miraba como exigiendo una explicación el le hablo al tiempo que se giraba para mirarla a los ojos.

-Sora tenemos que hablar…siéntate por favor…-el rubio señalo la cama para que ella se sentara, así lo hizo la joven prestándole atención.

-¿y bien? Mira Yamato que no entiendo nada, e enviado a los niños con mi madre para que los cuides por que quieres hablar a solas conmigo sin que ellos estén y no es propio de ti ¿Qué sucede?...veras…yo le e dado muchas vueltas y creo que se lo que me quieres decir…-

-…-Yamato no dijo nada la dejo proseguir.

-Tu…y yo tenemos una relación desde los 15 años de edad, una relación que nos a echo muy felices de la cual hemos tenido dos hijos preciosos pero no estamos casados…por lo tanto yo he pensado que….-

-Basta!-

Yamato grito Yamato a lo que Sora se quedo sorprendida y más al ver como el joven cerro los puños con fuerza.

El hermoso rostro del chico mostraba ¿dolor?

-No es de eso de lo que me querías hablar…verdad?- dijo ella agachando la cabeza tristemente.

-No…Sora...lo siento…-

La joven levanto la mirada y Yamato sintió una punzada de dolor en el pecho al ver aquellas lagrimas en aquel rostro que tanto había amado"…ojala te amara de verdad como tu mereces Sora…" pensó para si mismo.

-Sora….quiero romper nuestra relación…-

-¿Qué?¿ no puede ser Yamato tu y yo y los niños somos una familia, si no lo haces por mi hazlo por ellos…yo...yo se que cuando me aceptaste no me amabas, me dijiste que no sentías lo mismo que yo por ti lo se, se que fui yo la que te pidió una oportunidad y tu…aceptaste, yo creía que lograría que me amases con el tiempo y después de 10 años pensé que lo había logrado que mejor pruebas que nuestros dos hijos?...pero no; tu nunca me dijiste un te amo o te quiero, jamás salio de tus labios esas palabras…yo ingenua de mi hoy pensé que al fin te había conquistado que hoy me dirías" te amo Sora¿ te quieres casar conmigo? Pero no veo que tu corazón aun sigue siendo tal gélido como siempre!-

-Yo no tengo la culpa de no amarte Sora por dios ¿crees que no lo e intentado con todo mi corazón, Sora, tu sabias desde un principio que esto podría suceder!-

-Si pero no después de tener dos hijos dime que les dirás a ellos? ¿Que no amas a su madre?-

-Si! Lo are en su momento les contare la verdad, cuando tengan edad de comprender…-

-¿ah si y mientras? ¿Qué pasa mientras, ahora aun son pequeños, ellos crees que lo entenderán ahora cuando vean que sus padre no se quieren, no se besan y no están juntos ¿entonces que les dirás ahora? Eh? Dime Yamato Ishida!-

El rubio se llevo las manos a la cara como si tuviera un gran dolor de cabeza-Dios Sora, eres tu la que no lo asimila la que me quiere retener a toda costa, no se lo que les diré a los niños ahora! Tienes razón quizás se den cuenta o tal vez no! Aun son muy pequeños como para darse cuenta, en caso de que así suceda ya me ocupare de hablar con ellos, pero mientras dejemos ver lo que sucede! ….-

-¡NO! No noooooooooooooo…- la joven callo de rodillas al suelo con las manos en rostro tratando de taparse la cara mientras sus lágrimas caían al suelo, lagrimas de rabia y dolor…

-Lo siento pero no te amo…- susurro

La joven al oír las palabras ceso de llorar de golpe se levanto del suelo y miro a Ishida con odio, -¿lo sientes? Si como no! Pero antes dime a quien amas! Si es que hay alguien que amas o es que tu corazón es tan frió que nunca has amado y nunca amaras? Responde!-La joven miraba ahora al rubio exigiendo una respuesta.

-¿quieres saber si amo a alguien? …si amo a alguien que no eres tu Sora Takenouchi, amo a esa persona desde…hace mucho….desde antes que tu y yo empezásemos a salir juntos…-

-¿y por que no hablaste con esa persona? ¿Por qué me aceptaste a mi si amabas a otra?-

-yo…-El joven aparto la mirada.

-Responde cobarde!-

-…tu acabas de dar con la respuesta…no fui lo suficiente valiente para confesar mis sentimientos…y por eso le perdí…-

-Un momento como que LE perdiste!... no me digas que amas a un…que era un hombre al que amas!-

Yamato no dijo nada y como el refrán dice "quien calla otorga" así que Sora abrió los ojos estupefacta ante lo recién descubierto, jamás se podría imaginar que Yamato Ishida a quien amaba fuera a un hombre! Eso fue demasiado para la dignidad de Sora, podía soportar que no la amara, pero no que la dejaran por…un hombre!

Así Sora sin mirar a Yamato simplemente salio de la casa tomo las llaves de su auto y se marcho dejando aun en la misma posición a Yamato, el cual seguía con la cabeza gacha, los ojos cerrados, los puños apretados…pero aun teniendo los ojos fuertemente apretados unas lagrimas lograban resbalar por su rostro y caer al suelo, describiendo los sentimientos de amargura que ahora le invadían al joven…"¿Por qué ahora me decido a confesarlo que nunca había confesado?¿Por que no me duele perder a Sora?¿Por que aun le sigo amando?¡¡¿por que!"

Xxxxx Fin Flash Back xxxxxX

CONTINUARA…


End file.
